


睡美人

by roaringwind



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaringwind/pseuds/roaringwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud X Sephiroth. 白烂，老梗，基本无剧情，花痴方块社镇社之宝睡美人S的产物。花痴，花痴，花痴，慎入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	睡美人

克劳德低下头，俯身在水汽凝结的玻璃棺上。他的头发上沾染了不少水珠，随着低头的动作，这些水珠有的滑落了下来，沿着他姣好的脸部轮廓滚到了厚重毛衣的立领里。这里很冷。冰冷的空气从他鼻端进入温暖的身体，捂热之后，从嘴里喝出，在低温下氤氲成一小片云雾。他喘得有些厉害。过多的水气流失让克劳德觉得喉咙被干燥占据。他的指尖发凉，身上却热得不行，燃烧的肌肉提醒着刚才短时间里剧烈运动造成的损耗。他早已不是尼布尔海姆那个体弱怯懦的乡下小子，而是饱经磨砺的沙场老手，但运动带来的陡然加快的心跳呼吸仍旧纠缠他不放。他既冷又热，心如擂鼓，汗湿的毛衣黏在身上，让他觉得捂的同时，又阴冷非常。

 

这是一口玻璃棺。至少从表面上看来。就算生命之泉有其意志，克劳德也不知道铸造这个摆设般的笼子有何用处。因为躺在里面的东西，毫无疑问，并不需要如此庇佑。

男人的身体被黑色羽翼包裹，胸口似乎还在微微起伏。这一定是错觉。他安静地躺在玻璃棺里，仿佛这只不过是神罗的一次实验而已。银色的发丝温顺地垂在双侧，一点也不受外界影响。他的眼睛阖着，看不到那闪烁骇人幽绿色泽的瞳孔。这也未尝不是一件好事。

他还是睡着的时候比较美。

神罗的前将军阁下，克劳德明白，是深渊之神处心积虑锻造的馈礼。地狱的力量蛰伏于神祇的美貌之下，完美恶魔的造物，却假以神圣之名。他的眼睑轻轻合上，仿佛随时都可能睁开，那恶魔的双瞳就在眼睑之下安睡，幽绿的火燃烧在恒久的复仇之焰里。

潘多拉的盒盖还未打开，地狱之门将启未起时，跨越始与终之间的一秒拉得无限长，亦可以说是无限短。

这个世界的时间凝滞了。

再长时间过去，也不过只流经一秒。

堪堪一滴水珠掉落的时间。

水滴砸在玻璃棺表面。静止的魔法瞬间解除。

那双眼睛睁开的时候，是他最深的噩梦。

 

克劳德条件反射地拔出背后的剑砍过去。不知是否巧合，玻璃棺同时碎裂四散，爆炸的气流缓和了他的攻击，他不得不向后跳开。该死，他早该知道的，杰诺娃的细胞哪会这么容易消失。它即使陷入休眠也依然在伺机而动，期待有朝一日重返星球，而这些残留的奄奄一息的细胞们保护着它们的主脑，让星球上最后的也是最完美的杰诺娃个体免受伤害。这群简单粗暴的低等寄生生物除了将宿主榨干之外毫无建树，而它们竟然还相当自得。

萨菲罗斯——克劳德握紧了手中大剑——是一个强大的，完美的，缺失人类感情的，怪物。

那怪物振臂一挥，一柄熟悉的长刀在他手中显现，让人惊奇究竟是何种召唤术才能如此分毫不差。

萨菲罗斯绿色瞳仁直勾勾盯着他，唇边挑起似笑非笑的弧度，嘲讽一如当年。

不，不。当年他应该是从下方缓缓抬起头，透过新获得身体的浅色睫毛凝视着他，然后微笑说道：

“好久不见了，克劳德。”

“好久不见，克劳德。”

萨菲罗斯挑起长刀，好整以暇地试了试锋锐。他的皮靴落在雪原上，发出咯吱咯吱的轻响。

明月在这雪原上遥遥升起，清辉洒下，衬得那头银发像水一样凉。

“看来你很想我。”萨菲罗斯露出了一个称得上是微笑的表情（是吗，他的微笑是这样的吗？），眼神一刻也没有离开克劳德，他沉下声音说，“我也很想念你，克劳德。”

克劳德暗暗皱眉，他的肌肉僵硬，谨慎地与复活的怪物保持距离。

他的实力恢复了几成？自己有没有胜算？

他是如何醒了过来，这次又会造成怎样的浩劫？

他所向披靡，战无不胜。他视众生为蝼蚁，以雷霆之势碾压一切，毁灭一切。他会成功吗？自己会让他成功吗？

没有答案，克劳德的血液叫嚣着冲向大脑，冲击仅存的理智。

萨菲罗斯黑色的翅膀骤然展开，带着他飞向高空，悬停在虚无之上。及腰银发飘荡在他脸侧，无风自动。不愧是杰诺娃最得意的作品，美丽而危险，蛊惑人心。

他的发丝软得像云，像飞灰，像病毒，在空气中弥散流溢，名唤正宗的长刀在这片云雾中有如一线冷月。

他错了。他竟然会觉得安然睡着的萨菲罗斯更美，真是大错特错。

那个萨菲罗斯，毁灭一切，报复一切的萨菲罗斯。他必须站起身，握起长刀，扬起高傲的头颅，必须睁开眼，用那双睥睨众生的眼睛不屑地扫过妄图将他归葬的人们。

那样才像他。

那样才是他。

克劳德痛苦地想，他将永远也不能从那场灾祸中解脱了。萨菲罗斯，他的萨菲罗斯，自熊熊大火中焚毁殆尽，又从熊熊大火中冉冉诞生。

一个终身监禁的噩梦。

而他陷入不安的睡梦里不愿醒来。

“虽然你也只不过是愚蠢虫子中的一员，但你作为我复活的引子，仍然功不可没。”

活音未落正宗已逼近眼前，萨菲罗斯惯用的八刀一闪。克劳德无数次在梦中格挡下这行云流水般的攻击，但眼下真正短兵相接，他的回击里却带上了一丝犹疑。不用太多，只要一星半点，就足以让他在和萨菲罗斯的对决中露出颓势，节节败退。

 

“让我感谢感谢你吧，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯一道刀光甩出，克劳德立时向高处跳开，这一回合已被对方抢占先机，绝不能恋战。

“哈。是什么让你疏于练习。对我的思念竟让你变得如此软弱。”萨菲罗斯也不穷追，他挑起下颌，眯眼睨着克劳德，魔晄之瞳里异彩流动。

怪物，怪物，该死的怪物。

克劳德大叫一声冲上前去，萨菲罗斯后退一步架起正宗，居合斩的起手式。

兵刃相接火星四溅，克劳德咬牙将正宗斩开，啐道：“滚开。你已经死透了。”

“可笑！我是完美，我永远也不会死。这不是你亲眼所见的吗？”

“我不会让你活。”

“这可不由你说了算，我亲爱的克劳德。”

他一定在生命之泉里百无聊赖了太久，久到出来透风的时候与生前死敌也能打情骂俏了，克劳德想。

是的，克劳德曾经崇拜过他。仰慕他。英雄般的将军，传奇般的战士。自有众多追随者悄悄跟踪在黑色皮风衣之后。他低沉醇厚的嗓音若是呼唤出谁的名字，准有一大票人愿意为他赴汤蹈火。

克劳德现下就在这片火焰之中。

正宗穿透克劳德的护肩，将他钉在地上。萨菲罗斯看了他一眼，嘴角忽然挑起一个暧昧不明的笑容。

“对你来说，承认失败有这么难么？”

萨菲罗斯保持着握刀的姿势，倾身向克劳德。“被我打败并不是什么难以启齿的事，你不必羞愧于这点。”他的眼神滑向克劳德下半身，“也包括这里。”

“原话奉还给你！你才是……我……”

“求饶给我听。救世主。”萨菲罗斯将手覆上撑起的裆部，轻轻一捏，“让我看到你哭泣屈服的样子。”

他低沉的声音里充满了诱惑，压迫感灌入四肢百骸。

“啊……”

克劳德忍不住呻吟出声。他最脆弱（在此刻来说是最坚硬）的地方敏感至极，像个孩童的弱点被恶棍发现作弄，斗不过就要哭出来。

克劳德从迷蒙的眼中努力往外看，萨菲罗斯的手做了什么他完全无法理解的动作，让他的下身和伤处一样火烧火燎，不，受伤的地方已经感觉不到了（还真是感谢杰诺娃细胞），只有下身火热，备受煎熬。

他的欲望暴露在光天化日之下。

何等羞耻和可笑，世界的拯救者在魔王的手里硬了起来，他所有的绮思妄想敌不过一只手。

这个认知让他全身血液都凝固了。

眼中泪水似乎要夺眶而出，克劳德觉得身体中杰诺娃细胞在疯狂叫嚣着摧毁他的免疫系统，打碎他的人类樊笼，解放出一只怪物。杰诺娃个体的融合渴望侵蚀着他，诱惑他变得更强，他可以变得更强。他当然必须变得更强。

他打败了萨菲罗斯第一次，当然可以打败第二次。第三次。

“滚……滚下来。”克劳德喘息着，用尚能动的右手钳住了萨菲罗斯手腕。“我不是你的玩物。”

“可看你反应似乎不是这样。”萨菲罗斯嗤笑，他的声音好像丝绸滑过大提琴琴弦。

“那是你误会了。”克劳德撑起身，全不在意正宗还钉在左肩，鲜血从对穿的伤口里噗噗冒出，萨菲罗斯皱了皱眉。

“大概因为我也和你一样有着杰诺娃的基因，所以服从本能了吧。”克劳德大剑出鞘，萨菲罗斯不得不向旁闪避，正宗自然没有离手。

不给萨菲罗斯回神机会，克劳德欺身而上，超究武神霸斩……却只有第一斩。

“你……”

此时动弹不得的萨菲罗斯困惑于克劳德半途而废的得意必杀技，救世主态度180度转变绝非寻常。

“你肯定知道，杰诺娃的本能，就是融合。”

克劳德覆上萨菲罗斯脸颊，柔软的触感让他神经跳了一下。

“你……自认领导者……”他贴近雕塑般妍丽的侧颜，呼吸吹起耳后几缕银发，“但也要问问我……同不同意……”

手指插入水银长发里的感觉比想象中更好。

克劳德右手沿着黑色皮衣的腰线向上，最终停留在魔王宽阔的双肩，肩头护甲好像嵌在他身上，不过是摆设罢了。毫无用处的装饰品。萨菲罗斯不需要这样显示软弱的东西。他即便什么都不穿，战场上的争斗也伤不到他一根头发。

于是克劳德动手将它卸了下来。

“越简洁就是越美。越纯粹就是越美。”他朝萨菲罗斯眨眨眼，双睫几乎碰到一块，“你战斗的时候很美。”

纯粹与利落的杀戮。强大得令人发抖，脆弱得让人惋惜。

“领导者的潜质，你也是这样觉得的吧，嗯？”他轻轻笑了笑，在萨菲罗斯鼻尖点下一吻。

“但你凭什么认为，你一定是，并且总会是，占据主导权的那个呢？”克劳德垂下眼睑，眼神扫过萨菲罗斯淡色嘴唇，脸色忽而变得颓唐。

“我要融合你，萨菲罗斯。我想要你。你无法拒绝我。”

他咬上萨菲罗斯黑色皮质的束带，用牙齿狠狠咀嚼，神罗英雄的着装品位总让他有十分不好的联想。他将风衣丢至一边，正宗也毫不爱惜地一同扔了过去。没错，即使全无武器装备在身，萨菲罗斯也是战场上的神。

力与美，血与死，征服与欲望。

当他还是个小兵的时候也许并不知道这些朦胧而热烈的感情为何物，但他现在知道了。

为这明了他付出了太多代价。

他听到一声叹息。

 

萨菲罗斯靠在雪原边的岩石上，克劳德吻着他的肩窝，男人的身体有些冷，克劳德会让他热起来。

没有过多语言，准备也几乎没有，克劳德粗暴的进入让两人都颇感不适。

“你不能战胜我。正如你不能再活一次。”克劳德在萨菲罗斯耳边咬牙说道，“作为杰诺娃，我会融合你，这就是你一直期待的……”他加重语气，“你的再结合。”

猫眼般的瞳孔似乎缩得更细。

“你不会拥有我，但你会拥有我的一小部分。”克劳德说道。

杰诺娃细胞在他身体里欢呼雀跃，为将到来的融合欣喜不已。

萨菲罗斯身体的细胞却仿佛进入强制停顿，依旧不能动弹。

“你说得对，我很想你……”克劳德将头贴近萨菲罗斯赤裸的、起伏着的胸膛，金色的头颅蹭了蹭，找到个舒适位子安家。“你不在的时候，我总是会想起你。你的样子，你战斗的方式，你说过的话，你……做过的事。”

克劳德声音喑了喑，忽然张口咬住眼前殷红一点。

“为什么，你这样阴魂不散？”他咬得更深，舌头却在渐渐立起的乳尖上濡沐舔弄，轻轻打转。

“你完全没有人类感情。我恨你。”伸舌舔过之后，再次狠狠咬住。

“嗯……”

萨菲罗斯似乎吃痛，又或者从未被人如此冒犯，发出的声音与平时大相径庭。

“你看，你也会痛！”克劳德惊喜之余下身也向前挺进起来，“我想要你痛。”

“你痛的样子……我做梦都在想。我恨你……却想对你……”

他嗓音低哑，眼里却燃着火，身体撞进甬道深处，退回，再撞入。

“哈……你……你痛么？”

克劳德颤抖着抬头看向银发的魔王。

魔王或许会痛吧。但是魔王没有心，你无法让一个没有心的生命感到任何苦楚。

“哈……我还记得……唔……五台的任务里，你帮我挡下一刀……你还……和我说……”

他加快了律动的速度，声音也愈发匆促。

“叫我不要……单独行动……啊！！”

激流无法抑制地喷出，克劳德向里撞击着，洒向更深处。

带有杰诺娃细胞的体液迅速融合进萨菲罗斯身体，他终于勃然变色。

“不可能！我是最完美的，被母亲选中的，唯一的领导者。你不可能……”

“嘘，萨菲，我还没让你说话。”克劳德甜蜜地说，沉醉在方才的余韵里，“你是不是领导者，现在已经能感觉到了。”他吻上萨菲罗斯嘴唇，恍然如亲吻一片犹带晨露的花瓣。

“你感觉到了，是吗？”

他撬开花瓣的裹挟，加深了这个吻。

从里到外，仔仔细细舔舐过一遍之后，他放开嘴唇，沿着锁骨向下吻去。

萨菲罗斯呼吸急促起来。

克劳德的舌头又纠缠着胸前两点不放，这次比上次耐心得多。身体的触感似乎被放大般难耐，萨菲罗斯轻轻哼了一声。

他的双腿在克劳德压制下动了动，换成一个较舒服的姿势。然后他的腿圈在了克劳德腰上。

这个姿势让还留在萨菲罗斯体内的克劳德怔了一下，他停下来望着两人下身。

萨菲罗斯的分身挺起来了。

“你在看什么？你在想什么？”萨菲罗斯说。

“在看你。在想你。” 克劳德说道。

“这不过是杰诺娃的……”

“随你愿意。”

他说着腰部缓缓摆动起来，甬道中疲软的分身也再次苏醒。

萨菲罗斯健壮的腰身拉成一张弓，终于不堪使用者的弹拨，射了出来。

 

银发男人这样温顺地躺在怀里的情景……不是没有想过。

这大概是梦吧。克劳德呆呆地想。

黑色羽翼从萨菲罗斯右肩长出，不由分说将男人包裹其中，这样的退场方式已不新鲜。

克劳德感到一阵愤怒，接着寒冷立刻侵蚀了他。

雪原上下起了小雨。

他站起身，重新将大剑负在背后。

更多水滴洒下来，安抚一般落在克劳德脸上，身上。

他的噩梦消失无踪，如同水汽只存在那么一小会儿。

但这里实在是太冷了，而他是要呼吸的，他的心里是那么热，周围又是那么冷，呼出的水汽跟随着他，看来在未来不短的时间里，很难消散了。

 

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 补充说明杰诺娃的设定：  
> 寄生生物杰诺娃个体数量累计到一定程度之后，个体中某一个将会成为“首领”，并且开始向其他的个体发出“Reunion”的信号。
> 
> 这篇的主要构思……其实是C精神play噢耶！他的精神状态不稳定，有点分裂。水滴当然就是A女神，A女神创造了S（伪）复活环境，给C做心里治疗。这里的萨菲罗斯基本是C自己造出来的，也就是“你想我是什么样，我就会变成什么样”S，所以会让C上啦什么的纯粹就是因为C自己想上S嘛哈哈哈。C还给自己找那么多借口，憋解释啦你就是肖想人家以久直白承认有什么不好！这个小伙就是太不坦率才无法HE！


End file.
